


Thinking of you

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Free!
Genre: A Lot Of Masturbation, Day 17, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: When your friend is so hot... all you can do is jerk off as you think of him!This is for Day 17 ofKinkTober! Prompt- Masturbation!





	Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts), [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> Thank you so much Ashii for taking the time to read this over and correct the grammar errors I had!!!! And yet again... another headcon that just happened one night talking with Icicle that somehow turned into this!

Fuck! It was hard having Sousuke room with him! Sure, he couldn’t be more thrilled his friend was back, but it meant all he did was lust over that asshole all day long.

Sousuke had gotten so tall… so broad… fucking hell! How was he going to survive an entire year of this?

“I’m headed off to shower,” Sousuke said, climbing down off the top bunk, grabbing his robe and bag then heading out.

Groaning, Rin turned-- smashing his face into his pillow and screaming. His dick was hard and his thoughts were only on Sousuke. Turning to his side, his hands found his cock fast, pumping it as his thoughts ran to his best friend.

He had many fantasies, all that included Sousuke deep inside of him, kissing him breathless. He could only imagine the way his muscles would ripple over him, how careful his hands would be holding him-- the way he would moan his name out. He knew Sousuke would be on the quiet side, for fuck sake-- the guy jerked off every night above him and if he didn’t listen closely he would miss it.

The first time it happened, Rin wasn’t sure what was happening. He had slipped on his headphones as he did every night before falling asleep and was reading. A small barely there gasp above him sounded off. If it wasn’t for one of the earbuds falling out his ear, he would have completely missed it.

The mattress above him didn’t move-- almost. There was one tiny squeak, but the gasp-- Rin  _ knew _ what that was. His cock took full note of what was happening. After a few minutes, a low grunt, then complete silence.

Leaving his earbud out, hearing some rustling above him, then a minute later, even breathing.

It made Rin wonder how often this happened. He soon found out it was every night at bedtime.

Stroking his hand over his cock again, he thought about those small gasps, and how good it would feel to have Sousuke inside of him. His hips jerking, his breath hitched-- Rin cried out as he came into his hand.

His roommate was too fucking hot.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke always admired Rin. He had ambition and goals-- and he chased after them. It also helped that he was pretty.

In the morning, Rin would wake up before him, changing to go run. If Sousuke timed it all right, he could watch as Rin stripped his clothes off, changing to his running gear. There was a moment when he tied his hair back-- leaving his long neck exposed.

It made his cock swell. He was glad he was under a blanket, feigning sleep. The moment the door closed, Sousuke’s hand was around his cock as he thought about his friend.

Maybe it was not such a good idea coming back. Maybe he just loved to torture himself. He waited every night for Rin to slip his earbuds in so he could jerk off, and every morning for him to go run.

He knew it would be awkward to openly jerk off about his best friend as his best friend was in the room.

He also thought Rin did this shit sometimes to get to him. Imagining the many ways he could bend Rin and pound into him, Sousuke whispered his name, pumping his cock harder-- glad he was alone so he didn’t have to work so hard to be quiet. 

 

* * *

 

“Son of a bitch!” Rin cried out. “Hey asshole! You left a wet towel on my shirts and I have nothing to wear!” Rin couldn’t believe it, all his shirts were damp were wet.

“Shit, seriously?” Sousuke asked, looking at the pile of clothes. “My bad… I’ll get you a shirt.”

“You are also doing my laundry!” he spit.

“Fine, I have to do mine anyway,” Sousuke said, going through his things. “Shit… this is my last shirt.” he said looking down a the one he had on. Slipping it over his head, he threw it over to Rin and grabbed one from another pile. “I’ve only had it on about an hour… I’ll wear a dirty one and do laundry after practice.”

Rin clutched the shirt thrown to him, still warm from Sousuke’s body and smelled just like him. He felt a lump in his throat as he slipped it over his head, the shirt obviously a few sizes too big.

“Just tuck it into your pants and close your jacket, no one will notice,” Sousuke said, clapping him on the shoulder.

How the fuck was he going to make it all day knowing he was wearing Sousuke’s shirt that smelled just like his cologne? Rin felt he could burst at any moment. 

 

* * *

 

Seeing Rin in his shirt made his chest swell. There was something about it… territorial that Sousuke really liked. It was an accident his wet towel dirtied up all of Rin shirts-- but he also called it a blessing in disguise.

As they headed to class, he  _ knew _ Rin was wearing his shirt (even if it couldn’t be seen), and Rin even smelled like him. He walked a few centimeters closer to Rin, stood up a bit straighter and his shoulders felt even broader. Yes, Rin was wearing  _ his  _ shirt.

When it was time to head to practice, Sousuke smirked when Rin took his outer uniform off, the shirt hanging on him as he put it in his locker. He kept his eyes fixed on Rin the entire time he peeled his clothing off, sliding his swim suit on.

He didn’t even try to hide his eyes staring at him. Even when Rin bent over, his bare ass poked out-- making Sousuke want to growl and take him right there.

It was getting out of control.

Clearing his throat, Sousuke went to the nearest bathroom stall. He swore he had never come so fast and hard in his life. By the time he was done, Rin was already gone, which was probably good-- he was starting to not even hide the way he stared at Rin. 

 

* * *

 

They had a test the next day, and Rin was not absorbing any of the information. He was still wearing Sousuke’s shirt as Sousuke was out getting their laundry done. Leaning back in the chair, he lifted the collar of the shirt to his nose and breathed in deeply. He wanted to go get another dab of Sousuke’s cologne, but that would be risking it.

He knew he had about another half hour before Sousuke returned. Reaching into his pants, he took his cock in hand as he kept Sousuke’s shirt over his mouth and nose.

Maybe he was imagining it, but Sousuke seemed to be acting a bit off. During their meal, he could feel Sousuke’s thigh touching his. All day he felt Sousuke closer to him that he usually was.

Groaning, Rin stroked his cock harder, taking in a deep breath from the shirt at his nose.

“Sousuke…” he moaned as his cock emptied into his hand.

Sitting back, gasping for air-- Rin knew he had to stop this. If Sousuke ever found out… he didn’t even want to think about it! This is how friendships got ruined. Cleaning his hand off with a tissue, Rin tucked himself back into his briefs and went back to studying. Slipping in his ear buds, he let the music take over as he tried to consume the words on the book.

He definitely was not thinking about  _ his friend _ , or how hot he was, or how good he smelled… he was not thinking any of that.

Even thirty minutes later when he didn’t hear Sousuke come back into the room and loom over him. Rin was still deep into his studies when he was startled by an earbud being pulled from his ear.

“Want to take a break?” Sousuke asked-- very close again. He could feel his breath on his neck and around his ear.

If he sat back, he would surely press into Sousuke-- that is how close he was leaning over him. Should he risk it?

Leaning back-- like he normally would-- he felt his back press to Sousuke’s chest. He didn’t flinch away and Sousuke didn’t step back.

“A… break?” he asked, trying to keep the wavering in his voice away.

“Yeah,” Sousuke breathed-- right into his neck.

Neither of them moved, and Rin was glad he just jerked off. He knew his cock would be rock hard if not. Nodding his head, he waited another second before Sousuke stepped back and let him get up. Taking out the earbud, Rin only could hope his face with not flushed. 

 

* * *

 

Getting them both drinks at the machine, Sousuke tossed Rin his and sat next to him. There was something about watching Rin take those first few gulps-- watching as the liquid moved down his throat. It was erotic as hell and Sousuke had to fight everything in him so he wouldn’t lean in and kiss his neck.

Rin was still in his uniform pants and his shirt. Sure, he loved seeing Rin in his deep V neck shirts that clung to his body-- but Rin still wearing his shirt, stirred something deep inside of him.

“Ready for the test?” he asked, opening his drink, taking a small sip.

He knew he had to calm down his emotions and his attraction to Rin. This was the shit that could ruin all their years of friendship. He really needed to back it all down.

Everything with Rin was so natural and easy. He found he could talk about everything (almost) to him. And the more he was around Rin, the more he felt his own goals growing.

If only he didn’t have a compulsion to constantly kiss him. Sometimes he would find himself leaning in, and catching himself before Rin took notice. It was getting worse as the days wore on, and Sousuke had to fight himself to keep his emotion in check.

Even that night as they laid in their beds-- he had to wonder if Rin had stopped trying to hide what he was doing. The squeaking of the mattress, the muffled cries into his pillow… It used to be quiet, though Rin wasn’t really the quiet type. At first it was cute, made him smile. Now, well, all it did was torture him just a bit more.

Taking a deep breath, Sousuke imagined that Rin’s eyes were full of tears as he gripped his cock in his hand. Small moans and cries filling their small dorm room-- Rin groaning then everything went quiet. Closing his eyes tightly, Sousuke’s imagination filled without Rin looked while pleasuring himself.

It was only when he heard the low hum of Rin’s music turning on on his earbuds did his hand slide into his pajama pants. 

 

* * *

 

There were days Rin seriously considered asking Ai to change rooms with him. It wasn’t that Sousuke was a bad roommate-- no he was a lot neater and organized than Ai ever was.

He was just afraid his dick was going to fall off from tugging on it so much.

Like this morning, he woke up to a topless Sousuke on the floor doing sit ups nonstop. Rin opened his eyes and saw a sweaty god moving up and down in his vision and just knew his world was ending.

“If you are awake, you should come join,” Sousuke huffed.

Usually Rin would have-- if his dick had not been so hard under the safety of his blankets.

“Nah, sleeping in today,” Rin said, turning over.

A small chuckle and he could hear the grunts from the floor. “Like you need beauty sleep.”

His eyes wide open, Rin stared at the wall. What had Sousuke meant by that?

“Shut up,” he muttered.

A small chuckle and the grunting stopped. “Fine, I’m going to go hit the showers then. Don’t forget you said you wanted to go by the bookstore today.”

It was a weekend so they had all day to themselves. Sousuke mentioned them grabbing a movie while they were out-- which normally was fine, but right now, his dick hurt from being so damn hard.

How many times jerking off to the same person does it take before it lands into the category of obsessiveness? It was becoming a daily thing… something he did more than once a day. It wasn’t like Sousuke was even into him-- shit, he didn’t even know if Sousuke liked guys or not.

Throwing the blanket off, Rin pulled his pajama pants down, taking his cock in hand and quickly thrusting his hips.

Closing his eyes, he thought of Sousuke, not hearing the door open. Only stopping when he heard Sousuke’s voice. “I forgot--”

Rin was frozen.

Standing at his door, Sousuke just froze.

There Rin was, sprawled out in his bed, pajama pants under his balls, dick in hand while his cock leaked onto him. He knew his face was flushed and there was no way he could cover what he was doing. Grabbing the blanket, he quickly covered himself and turned his back to Sousuke.

“Just… getting my towel,” Sousuke mumbled.

Rin wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

 

* * *

 

Heading to the showers, Sousuke didn’t even try to hide his hard on. What he had walked in on would be permanently embedded in his brain forever. Seeing Rin all flushed, his cock hard and pink in his fist, the first signs of moisture gathering on his brow.

Fuck! Sousuke needed to go jerk off and fast. He did not even bother turning on the shower-- quickly shedding his clothing and standing in the stall. Quickly grabbing his dick, all he pictured was the way Rin was so flushed with his cock in his hand. The only way it would have been more perfect is if he were looming over him, watching at a closer distance.

Groaning, he pulled his dick hard and fast, chanting Rin’s name in his mind.

This was becoming a bigger problem than he ever imagined. 

 

* * *

 

“Fuck!” Rin said out loud the moment Sousuke left from the room. There was no way he could continue jerking off now-- not after seeing the horrid expression on Sousuke’s face. Pulling his pajamas up, Rin covered his face with his hands and screamed.

What the hell should he do now?

Sure, all guys jerk off. But not all guys think of their friend as they are jerking off, then said friend walks in and makes direct eye contact as they are jerking off.

Quickly getting off the bed, Rin changed and packed a small bag. He knew he had plans with Sousuke later-- but considering what just happened, he was sure Sousuke would understand.

Scribbling a quick note-- Rin took a deep breath and walked out the shared room.

 

* * *

 

Aiichiro was surprised someone was knocking on his door so early in the morning. He was still laying around in bed as Momo played on his hand-held up in his bunk.

Opening the door, he was even more surprised to see Rin standing there, a bag over his shoulder.

“Sir?”

Pushing past him, Rin dropped his bag on his desk and slapped the top bunk. “Momo, you’re bunking in my room this weekend… Ai, I’m going to stay here.”

“Yahoo!” Momo screeched and jumped from his bunk, taking off out the room-- not even questioning what was going on. “Weekend with Sousuke!” Momo sang out as he ran down the hallway.

“Um… sir?” Aiichiro asked again.

“Figured we could spend some time together,” Rin said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and laughing.

“Did you and Sousuke have a fight?” he asked.

“Huh?” Rin asked, stepping away from him.

“Well... usually you two are joined at the hip on the weekend,” he pointed out.

A large sigh and Rin sat on his bed, his head in his hands. “I just… need to not see him right now. It is not a fight.”

Aiichiro nodded and sat next to Rin, putting his arm around his shoulder. He had no idea what had happened, but he also knew how tight those two were. Sometimes he wondered if the smiles and laughter they held only for each other meant something more.

Even seeing Rin in this state made him wonder if maybe they had not realized what they felt for the other one.

What Aiichiro could do right now, was just be a friend for Rin. 

 

* * *

 

Rin knew Nitori would be curious over what was going on, and he knew he could trust Nitori. Laying back on his bed, he covered his eyes with his arms and groaned.

“I’m telling ya… I was all out, cock in hand as Sousuke walked in!” he wailed.

“It really isn’t  _ that _ big a deal, sir-- I mean Rin!” Nitori said. “Momo is nonstop up in his bunk,” he added with a huge eye roll.

“Ew gross,” Rin said, turning on his side, trying to keep any thoughts of Momo jerking off from his mind.

“Tell me about it! He is like a damn rabbit! And he never stops!” Nitori screeched.

“Ai! Please!” he begged.

A knock at the door and Rin jumped from the bed and opened it up. Standing at the door was Sousuke holding Momo by his collar and glaring at him.

“What is this?” Sousuke asked, giving Momo a small shake.

“That’s a Momo,” Rin stated.

“Why is it in our room… saying it is a weekend sleepover?” Sousuke asked.

Shrugging, Rin put his hands in his pockets and walked over to Nitori’s desk, leaning against it. “Change of pace.”

“Um… Momo, let’s go get a drink!” Nitori said, taking Momo from Sousuke’s grip and pulling him from the room.

There was an awkward silence and Rin didn’t know what to say. Focusing on Nitori’s desk, he started to tidy it up a bit.

“Rin, can we talk?” Sousuke asked, moving and standing in his personal space.

“There is nothing to talk about!” Rin spit.

“Exactly, so why am I stuck with Momo all weekend then?”

Shaking his head, how could Rin explain it? Pushing past Sousuke, he sat on the edge of Nitori’s bed. This was his friend, and all he wanted to do was blurt out how much he loved him-- and not in the friendly way.

They both said each other’s name at the same time. Staring at one another, Rin turned his head first. A deep breath from Sousuke, and Rin heard the sounds of a belt buckle. Turning his head back, he saw Sousuke undoing his pants.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Rin asked, grabbing Sousuke’s wrist-- making him stop.

“Well it seems like the only way to resolve this is for you--”

“OhmygodSousuke!NO!” Rin screeched.

“Rin,” Sousuke said, turning his wrist and taking his hands in his, pulling him so they were standing face to face. “I can’t… I have to say something and I am scared it’s going to screw up our friendship.”

“...Sousuke?”

“That was the hottest thing I had ever seen,” Sousuke said, his eyes piercing deep into his. Rin felt that gaze all the way to his toes.

Somehow they were closer, Sousuke still holding both of Rin’s hands-- their eyes never leaving one another.

“What… what are you saying?” Rin asked.

“I’m saying…” Sousuke trailed off, then leaned down, pressing his lips to Rin’s. It startled Rin and he jumped back, gasping.

Did it really just happen? What the hell? Sousuke?

His brain was not working properly anymore, his lips felt like they were on fire-- and Sousuke was staring at him again.

“I… shit! I’m sorry Rin,” Sousuke said, turning to leave.

“No!” Rin yelled, reaching out, taking Sousuke’s wrist and pulling him so they were chest to chest. Reaching up on his toes, Rin pressed his lips to Sousuke’s, closing his eyes and standing awkwardly.

The kiss was short, and they both chuckled when they pulled back. Sousuke reaching out, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“So… one problem,” Sousuke said.

Rin felt his heart drop into his stomach all a sudden.

“What are we doing about Momo?” Sousuke asked.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection if you wish to follow them!
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
